wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a song performed by The Wiggles since their video in 1994, Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits: 1994 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics & Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music 1998 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics & Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1994 Version * Lead Vocals/Elephant Sound - Greg Page * Tiger Sound - Anthony Field * Monkey Sound - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Peter Mackie * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt 1998 Version * Lead Vocals/Elephant Sound - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar/Tiger Sound - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ/Monkey Sound - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggly Big Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Additional Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals/Monkey Sound - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Anni Hsu * Elephant Sound - Carlos Chang * Tiger Sound - James Arthur Chen * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh, Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Craig Abercrombie 2013 Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 25th Anniversary Reunion Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Jae Nelson * Keyboards - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: What are you doing, Jeff? Jeff: I dreamed I was a monkey. Greg: A monkey?!? (Jeff makes a monkey sound.) Greg: Here's some of our favorite animals. Let's move like them. Here we go. We're gonna do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Monkey, monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) That's alright. Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) That's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back (go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) do the tiger. (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the monkey, do the monkey. Do the elephant the tiger, tiger. Trivia *This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. *Do The Monkey was second animal song to be performed. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (video) *Furry Tales Episode Performances *Murray's Shirt *Dancing (Live) *Animals (Live) *Play (Live) *LCAW: Episode 1 *LCAW: Episode 9 *LCAW: Episode 20 *LCAW: Episode 25 *Fruity Fun (Live) *Kangaroo Dance *Paint a Portrait *Wash Your Hands *A Juicy Story Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (album) *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Hit Songs and Rarities *Furry Tales *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheMonkeyDance-Live.jpg|Live clip TheMonkeyDance-School.jpg|School TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Yummy Yummy in 1998 TheMonkeyDance-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|The Today Show TheMonkeyDance-2001Live.jpg|2001 live TheMonkeyDance-2002Live.jpg|2002-live (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TheMonkeyDance-TheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Wayne Brady Show TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|Sunrise TheMonkeyDance-CBS.jpg|CBS TheMonkeyDance-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live TheMonkeyDance-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version File:TheMonkeyDance-AustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Australia House, London File:TheMonkeyDance-Extra.jpg|Extra TheMonkeyDance-2008Live.jpg|2008 live TheMonkeyDance-UkuleleBaby!Live.jpg|Ukulele Baby! live 102904 TheWiggles JM194.jpg|2004 Live 000_1553.jpg|2005 NZ Tour 10747030_81644f6d01_o.jpg|2005 live 9346739727_155c5b0848_o.jpg|2003 live 713819429_f7ccf14f56_o.jpg|2007 UK live Video Clips Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs